The present invention relates to a bag-filling machine having an electronic weighing device which has a force receiver acted upon by a bag support column. The bag-filling machine also has a bag support guide which comprises two respective upper and lower parallel guides disposed in each instance on both sides of the bag support column and whose two bearings are constructed as articulated heads.
A bag-filling machine of such a type is known from German Pat. specification No. 2,704,138. By the application of guides having articulated heads, for example self-aligning ball bearings, certain production tolerances in the production of the guides can be compensated. Since, in the case of an electronic weighing machine, the deflection of the bag support amounts to only a few millimeters, an adequate approximation to a vertical movement of the bag support column is provided. In order to avoid a tilting movement of the bag support column, transverse guides are provided between the parallel guides, in the upper and lower region of the bag support column which engage on the latter and prevent any possible tilting movement.
Since the transverse guides have a fixed length, they obstruct to some extent the vertical movement of the bag support column, as is permitted by the parallel guides. This can result in an impairment of the weighing process.